Ordriey
(This article is still being developed and needs changes to be made) The Ordriey! Species name: Ordriey (Subspecies/races: Harukan((Other spelling: Haruken, Harukin)), Yeormian, Koropean, Frilanderak and Suranian) All ordrieys have a scorpion like tail with a stinger on the tip. The poison does not kill the victim only paralyzes or knocks them to sleep. Narcotic poison. Most ordriey tails are furry, they have fangs, a natural racoon mask markings, long pointed ears that are slightly rounded, a pair of horns, three-toed hooves, a pair of dragon like wings that can come out of their backs. There are skin flaps or slits on the back where the wings come sliding out. An ordriey has to be 12 years or older to be able fly with wings. Ordrieys are born with silver skin that starts to go away as they get older and it entirely disappears when they reach around their 40's. They become adults at a hundred years old. No one knows how long they live nor how tall ordrieys can grow to be as they vary in size. The average height in seeing is 7 feet, 6 feet is common for females and eight feet is common for males. This species either has females or hermaphrodites(Meaning that they are both male and female). The hermaphroditic appear to be mostly male but can be quite motherly if they ever give birth to offspring. Older males that reach their 20's become heavier bigger in appearance if they have grown a lot like they've grown a foot taller within a couple of years. Sometimes they won't get that way until in their 40's. The hermaphroditic ordriey have hollow spurs that is near hidden in the hairline of their tails. They use the tail to wrap around another’s stabbing in and hooking under the scales to inject. They grow to have pop bellies and barreled chests and manes like a lion. There are a few that however never get the adult features. Females are typically thin, their horns are more feminine, their tails are longer and thinner and their ears are longer. Males typically have piggish flatter noses, grow to have tusks which females do have smaller ones. Wings do not come out or develop enough for them to come out until they 12 years of age. When the wings first come out they are small and weak but within two years become strong enough to fly like the others. Their wings are a little more than twice their body length. Ordrieys are very surprisingly fast and agile for their size, they are endurable when it comes to traveling through mountains or forest/woodlands. They can run on all fours which is twice their speed. Since they are naturally big, heavy and can fly they have to be strong to be able to support themselves. Their skin color ranges from dark to light(most ordrieys have light skin if they're from Gnilgaria). Ordrieys are very warm and welcoming to most races(you might have an exception of a few of those who don't like other races or others of their kind), they like to keep things peaceful in their society except that doesn't always seem to work. Often times they decide the silence needs to be broken and become chaotic and wreak havoc. Most ordrieys are very open to others when talking. They are also very touchy meaning they like to cuddle/snuggle, hug and slap people on the back. Other societies welcome them but take in precautions because their behavior can get wild. In a few societies people see them as demons and will try to kill them and drive them out. Natural Abilities: Ordrieys can handle freezing temperatures keeping their bodies heated around 110-115 degrees fahrenheit. The cold just doesn't bother them in the least(That is for most). Most ordrieys will most likely have heatstroke when in hot places such as deserts are places that can reach around 80 degrees fahrenheit. They hate getting wet which they are susceptible to fungal infections, charms and madness. The ordriey are known to be full of surprises and eat surprisingly massive amounts of food even for giants and are omnivorous. If they can, they will try to eat dirt or even rocks. Their jaws and teeth are so strong they can chew through steel metal like it's butter. Now that is scary. They grow a new set of teeth every one to two weeks (sometimes their teeth can start to fall out before it has been a week before their new set of teeth come in. Normally they don't lose all of their teeth quickly). In addition to their strong jaws and teeth is their stomach acid. They will and will spew if in distress but thank goodness that a majority of the species do not produce enough acid to spit. The ability to resist electrical shock is quite variable. Some being able to resist high voltage. Another ability is to change skin and hair color to match the environment. Not only do they blend into the environment, color changes can be indications of what their feelings are or if they’re ill, hot or too cold. They have immunity to poison/toxins Harukins are by far known to be the biggest nearly matching the size of a lurrian faerie. They can grow to be 12 feet tall. They have light pale peachy skin, dark mostly black hair, most having green eyes others having brown. Their horns are more like cow horns turn downwards. Their hair is the softest of any creature that has to offer but it is also very thick. Their tails are furry and underneath halfway down the tail all the way to the buttocks is bare and is almost like a dragon's belly scales. They appear to be more chubby than other ordrieys. Heat is more bothersome to them. They are better at being empathetic and are insightful. Yeormians are redheaded and most have blue eyes, most stand at around 7 feet tall. Their hair is thinner and fluffier and they can handle the heat better than most ordrieys. They have light skin while most have dark skin patches. They don't do as well as others in the cold and get hypothermia easier than others. They are slightly skinnier than other ordrieys. They are more intelligent and are instinctively better at social skills. Koropean ordrieys have green, pink, blonde, purple or brown hair and have light skin. They seemingly have freakishly longer necks and they are nearly hairless and hang around more dark places. Their eyes are very dark nearly blending in with their raccoon mask markings on their faces making them look as if they don’t have eyes but glow and shimmer in the dark like a cat’s eyes reflecting light. They hate being out in the light. There’s hardly anything known about them. They are the most mysterious of all ordrieys. Frilanderak and Suranian ordrieys have blue, grey or white hair and have dark skin ranging from black, grey to brown. They have the average size of 6 feet, the tallest are 7 feet which they are the smallest of all and are skinnier than Yeormians. They instinctively are better at mimicking voices like dreamones and dreamurrians who can mimic just about anything with their voices.' ' Tech: Biological technology (Organic tech sometimes referred to as Ortech) Most tech is alive, living structures that have a heart, lung and other bodily systems that any living creature should possess. It is highly advanced biotech. Most is attuned to the touch of an ordriey while some tech will not respond to non ordriey in the way it would respond to the ordriey. Universe original? Based off another?: Universe is original not based off of any other. Homeworld Features: The world the ordriey live in is called Ordrieyliensis. Name: Ordrieyliensis Habitable: Oxygen/Nitrogen atmosphere with plenty of water and photosynthetic life. For humans, yes. Terrain: Mostly arctic tundra and forests apparent, but unusually large biosphere, leading some to believe the planet is a single living organism. Size: Approximately 2-400% Earth's diameter Population: 80% Ordriey, 10% Human, 10% Other. Location: It is located on the Outer Arm near the planet Ansen. It is in the Uncharted Space, 75 degrees, 30,000 Light years true to Earth/Galactic North History of the Species: The ordriey is that they stemmed off from a very ancient alien species that is incredibly rare called the Vuquani. The Vuquani do not have a specific body form often appearing as horrific abomination. They made the ordriey with machines that basically accelerated the growth and the changes in a species terrifyingly fast. Then they gave some of their knowledge to their intelligible creations which retained much of what they were taught. There were thousands of different species the Vuquani created but almost all of them went completely extinct and the survivors that were known were the ordriey that proved to be far more complex and hardy in comparison to the others. There were others that have yet to be rediscovered. The ordriey have known about humans since they began the creation of spacecraft and first started exploring planets. Ordrieys are very closely related to human beings, explaining why some of their features are so human like. They can easily interbreed with humans especially with all of their advanced biotech. No one knows how long the ordriey have been around but ancient sites suggest that they originated from some place afar and unknown to this galaxy. The ordriey are migrators from over a million years ago and have changed and adapted to different forms. Others that are supposedly long gone from extinction whilst others have maintained the very forms of their bodies and habits. The planet itself is shown to be old but not as ancient as it's inhabitants which for many years it was completely barren and uninhabitable. No life existing until the moment the ordriey made first contact and spread their living organic materials which had then spread rapidly from the very areas. Throughout time the organic materials had finally covered almost every inch of the planet which the ordriey during the time called Ordrieyliensis The Xetreve. The ordrieys were once called Xetrevians or or the Remordriey sometimes the Keyordriey.